First Love (Songfic)
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: [REPOST] A little bit HunHan with broken!KrisHan/ Drabble/Songfic


**Seperti yang sudah tertulis di _summary_ , ini ff REPOST  
Sebelumnya udah pernah di- _publish_ , tapi entah mengapa dihapus sama ffn  
Sebenernya gak ada niat buat repost, karena toh udah g di ffn sekarang  
Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, gapapa deh, karena ini memang dari awal udah di- _post_ di sini**

 **Mudah2an gak dihapus lagi  
Hehehehe**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda manis duduk termenung di atas bangku panjang di tengah rerumputan hijau yang terhampar di depan sungai Han. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Matanya tertutup dengan bulu mata panjang nan lentik yang menghiasinya. Menikmati semilir angin dingin yang menerpa wajah manisnya.

Pikiran namja itu tidak di sana. Pikirannya sedang menjelajah. Menembus lorong-lorong waktu. Menelusup ke dalam rangkaian memori yang disimpan rapi di dalam sebuah kenangan.

Kenangan yang begitu indah namun menyimpan kesedihan baginya.

Kenangan tentang seorang namja tampan dengan mata elangnya yang mempesona. Tentang seorang namja yang pada suatu masa berhasil menginvasi tiap sisi relung hatinya. Tentang seorang pria bernama Kris Wu yang pernah dan akan selalu ada di dalam hatinya.

Seorang terkasih.

Cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertama seorang Luhan.

* * *

 **First Love**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cact: Luhan, Kris, Sehun

Genre: Romance(?), YAOI

Lenght: Drabble, Songfic(?)

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Setiap kata yang tertulis di dalam cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Liyya sendiri, kecuali lirik lagunya.**

Warning: TYPO(S), OOC, BL, GAJE, CERITA GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA LIRIK LAGU, DE EL EL

 **A/N:**

 **Annyeooooong! Kali ini Liyya bawa songfic neh, FIRST LOVE dari Utada Hikaru! Ada yang tahu lagunya? Karena ini pertama kalinya, mungkin bakal terkesan aneh, g ngefeel, antara lagu ama cerita jauh berbeda dan lain sebagainya. Tapi Liyya udah nyoba dan inilah hasilnya.**

 **Spesial buat nae dongsaeng, OYA FRANATA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~O.O~**

* * *

 ** _Our last kiss tasted like the cigarette_**

 ** _A sad and bitter fragrance_**

 ** _About this time tomorrow,_**

 ** _Where will you be?_**

 ** _Who will you be thinking of?_**

 ** _._**

Luhan menatap ruang kosong pada bangku yang sedang didudukinya. Ruang kosong yang berada tepat di samping kirinya. Rasanya baru beberapa waktu yang lalu sejak Kris, kekasihnya, duduk di sana. Beberapa waktu sejak terakhir kalinya Kris menciumnya. Beberapa waktu sejak Kris mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Selamat tinggal.

Bukan sampai jumpa lagi.

Jemari mungil Luhan terangkat untuk menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Meski pada kenyataannya kejadian itu sudah berlangsung tiga tahun yang lalu, tetapi Luhan seolah masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana bibir mereka bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bagaimana ciuman yang biasanya begitu manis itu terasa begitu pahit karena rasa sesak di dalam dadanya. Bagaimana air mata mereka juga ikut bercampur dalam ciuman terakhir mereka.

Luhan ingat.

Wajah Kris yang sarat akan raut penyesalan saat ciuman itu berakhir. Mata elangnya yang menatap Luhan sendu ketika namja itu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan. Mata tegas yang memerah menahan air mata. Dan bibirnya yang mengulum sebuah senyum terpaksa seraya berkata,

"Aku harus kembali ke Kanada, Lu!"

Luhan ingat.

Saat dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan menangis hebat. Saat Kris berusaha menenangkannya dengan terus mengusap punggung Luhan serta memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya. Saat Kris mengusap air mata yang berlomba di kedua pipi merahnya.

Semua terasa seperti mimpi, namun begitu nyata.

"Jangan menangis, Lu! Kau harus bahagia bahkan setelah aku pergi!"

Dan kalimat itu. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa melupakannya?

Perpisahan itu bukanlah sebuah perpisahan karena orang ketiga yang mencari celah dalam hubungan mereka. Bukan juga karena rasa jenuh yang hadir setelah hampir tiga tahun menjalin hubungan.

Sama sekali bukan karena itu.

Mereka masih saling mencintai. Mereka masih memiliki perasaan yang begitu kuat untuk satu sama lain. Namun jarak ruang dan waktu lah yang harus memisahkan mereka.

Dan di tempat itulah mereka berpisah. Di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Kris menyatakan cinta pada Luhan beberapa tahun sebelumnya, Kris mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Tangan Luhan berhenti menyentuh bibirnya dan beralih pada ruang kosong di sampingnya.

"Wufan-ah!" panggilnya pelan. "Kau, ada di mana sekarang? Apa kau bahagia di sana? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini? Apakah kau memikirkanku?"

* * *

 ** _You are always gonna be my love_**

 ** _Even if one day I fall in love with someone else_**

 ** _I'll remember to love - you taught me how_**

 ** _You are always gonna be the one_**

 ** _._**

Saat itu Luhan masih seorang siswa kelas satu di EXO Senior High School. Saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Kris yang merupakan siswa program 'pertukaran pelajar' antara sekolahnya dengan sekolah Kris di Kanada.

Luhan bukanlah siswa yang populer. Meski wajahnya begitu manis dan menarik di mata siswa lainnya. Namun namja itu cenderung pendiam dan pemalu. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan setumpuk buku di perpustakaan dari pada harus bergosip menjelek-jelekkan guru yang tidak disukai di kantin dengan teman-temannya.

Sampai Kris datang dan mengubah segalanya. Luhan yang sama sekali tidak mengerti cinta. Dan Kris yang datang menghampiri dan mengenalkan cinta padanya.

Entah cara apa yang dilakukan Kris padanya. Tau-tau Luhan yang pendiam telah berganti menjadi Luhan yang begitu ceria.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu!"

Masih teringat dengan amat jelas dalam benak Luhan saat Kris menyatakan cintanya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, Luhan seolah masih bisa mendengar suara Kris yang begitu menenangkan di telinganya. Luhan juga ingat kalau saat itu dia tidak langsung memberikan jawaban apalagi menerima perasaan Kris. Dan namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum mempesona saat melihat kebungkaman Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Lu. Kau juga tidak perlu memaksa diri menerimaku hanya karena merasa tidak enak. Hanya karena aku sahabatmu. Apapun jawabanmu, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku, masih tetap sahabatmu!" ucapnya kala itu.

"Kau tahu? Bagiku, mencintai bukan berarti harus memiliki dan memaksakan kehendak untuk dicintai juga. Cukup kau mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku. Cukup kau tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah sendiri. Karena di sini, akan selalu ada seseorang yang perduli padamu. Cukup aku bisa selalu membuatmu bahagia. Cukup aku bisa selalu melihat senyum indah itu di wajahmu!" lanjutnya.

Dan hanya berjarak dua hari setelah itu, Luhan menerima cinta Kris. Kemudian, hanya ada cerita manis yang mengisi hari-hari mereka.

Sebenarnya, bukan karena dia meragukam perasaannya pada Kris. Hanya saja, Luhan tahu, keberadaan Kris di Seoul tidaklah permanen. Kris hanyalah seorang ' _Exchange Student_ ' dan pasti akan kembali ke negara asalnya suatu saat nanti. Luhan hanya takut terluka nantinya.

Tapi Kris menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah!" ucap Kris

Dan Luhan melakukannya. Mengabaikan kekhawatiran akan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Seraya dengan perlahan, membangun pertahanan untuk menghadapi perpisahan yang pasti terjadi itu.

Mudah mengatakannya memang. Namun kenyataannya, pertahanan yang dibangun oleh Luhan sama sekali tak berguna. Bahkan pertahanan itu runtuh begitu saja sebelum Kris sempat mengucapkan kata pisah.

Namun begitu, tidak ada penyesalan dalam diri Luhan. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Karena meskipun pada akhirnya harus berpisah dan sempat merasakan kesedihan yang begitu dalam, Kris telah mengajarkan banyak hal padanya. Kris mengajarkannya makna sebuah kata 'cinta' yang sesungguhnya. Kris membuatnya mengerti arti sebuah kerinduan.

Bahkan sampai detik ini, Luhan masih memiliki perasaan itu untuk Kris. Dan Luhan tahu, jika pun seandainya suatu hari nanti ia jatuh cinta lagi, cintanya untuk Kris masih akan tetap sama. Masih akan tetap ada.

* * *

 ** _It's still a sad love song_**

 ** _Until I can sing a new one_**

 **.**

Sejak berpisah dengan Kris, Luhan acap kali memutar lagu-lagu kenangan mereka. Lagu-lagu yang duluterdengar begitu romantis saat Kris masih di sampingnya, entah mengapa terdengar seperti sebuah lagu cinta yang begitu menyedihkan setelah Kris pergi.

Mungkin karena Kris tak lagi bersamanya. Mungkin karena namja itu tak lagi di sana untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu itu untuknya. Mungkin, karena Luhan sedang patah hati saat itu.

Entahlah.

Yang dia tahu, meskipun hanya membuat kesedihnnya semakin dalam, Luhan masih tetap terus memutar lagu-lagu itu. Menunggu seseorang datang untuk menariknya dari jurang kesedihan dan membawakan sebuah lagu cinta yang baru untuknya.

Lagu cinta yang berisi kebahagiaan tanpa ada kesedihan. Sebuah lagu cinta yang baru yang akan menghapus semua kesedihannya.

* * *

 ** _The paused time_**

 ** _Is about to move_**

 ** _But I don't wish to forget_**

 ** _About this time tomorrow,_**

 ** _I'll may be crying,_**

 ** _Probably thinking about you_**

 ** _._**

Pernahkah kalian merasakannya?

Saat seseorang yang begitu penting itu pergi dari kehidupan kalian, dan waktu terasa seolah berhenti berputar?

Luhan pernah. Dia merasakannya. Tepat saat pesawat yang membawa Kris di dalamnya lepas landas. Luhan merasakannya. Waktu seolah terhenti begitu saja. Seolah dia tidak pernah melangkah kemana-mana dan hanya berjalan di tempat.

Luhan merasakan itu semua.

Sampai suatu hari seseorang datangdan masuk dalam kehidupan namja manis itu tanpa disadarinya. Dan hanya dengan satu jentikan tangan orang itu, waktu di sekitar Luhan, dengan sangat ajaib, kembali berjalan.

Memang bukan Kris, namun entah mengapa bisa membebaskan Luhan dari belenggu waktu yang memenjarakannya.

Apakah itu cinta? Apakah dia jatuh cinta lagi?

Luhan tahu jawabannya. Dia sangat tahu.

Namun meskipun waktunya telah kembali berjalan, Luhan menolak untuk meninggalkan kenangannya bersama Kris di belakang. Dia menolak untuk melupakan namja itu. Seluruh tubuhnya menolak bahkan jika dipaksa sekalipun.

Luhan memang tidak lagi mengingat-ingat semua kenangannya bersama Kris setelah itu. Namun dia tidak juga melupakannya. Hanya sekali dalam setahun Luhan akan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam bersama kenangannya akan Kris.

Dan itu adalah hari ini. Di hari yang sama dengan hari kepergian Kris tiga tahun lalu. Di tempat yang sama. Di waktu yang sama.

Dan Luhan pasti akan selalu menangis di sana. Tanpa dia sadari, tanpa disengaja, air mata itu pasti akan mengalir begitu saja dari kedua mata indahnya saat teringat pada Kris. Dia memang tidak melalukan apa pun di sana. Hanya duduk di bangku itu sendirian hingga matahari kembali ke pembaringannya dan 'penyelamatnya' datang menjemput. Hingga ia kembali ke dalam pelukan hangat 'penyelamatnya'.

* * *

 ** _You will always be inside my heart_**

 ** _There's always a place just for you, so_**

 ** _I hope that I have a place in your heart, too_**

 ** _Now and forever you are still the one_**

 ** _It's still a sad love song_**

 ** _Until I can sing a new one_**

 ** _._**

Tapi kali ini, seberapapun sedihnya ia, seberapapun rasa sesak yang terasa di dadanya. Luhan menolak untuk menangis. Karena dia sadar. Kenangan tentang Kris bukanlah sebuah kenangan yang harus ditangisi. Karena terlepas dari perpisahan mereka, kenangan tentang Kris adalah sebuah kenangan yang begitu indah untuknya. Karena saat ini, hatinya bukan sepenuhnya milik Kris lagi.

Grebb

Sebuah pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya membangunkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Menyadarkannya akan keadaan sekitar yang mulai sepi. Menyadarkannya akan sosok sang surya yang nyaris tenggelam. Menandakan kalau hari akan segera digantikan oleh malam.

"Aku memang memberikanmu hak istimewa dan mengijinkanmu kemari untuk menghabiskan hari 'spesial' ini di sini, Lu. Tapi kau juga harus bisa menjaga dirimu. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang berniat buruk padamu dan mengambil kesempatan saat kau sedang melamun seperti itu?" omel seseorang yang tengah memeluknya itu.

Luhan tersenyum lebar sembari mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Sehun-ah! Karena aku tahu, kau pasti akan datang menyelamatkanku bahkan sebelum orang itu sempat mendekatiku. Apa aku salah?" jawabnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sehun' itupun tersenyum tampan dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium pucuk hidung bangir Luhan. "Aniyo. Kau benar!" jawabnya singkat sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan memutar. Memposisikan dirinya di depan Luhan.

"Dan sekarang, karena matahari sudah terbenam, itu berarti hak istimewamu sudah habis. Saatnya kembali menjadi kekasih seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan dan ucapkan sampai jumpa pada kenangan itu. Karena kau baru bisa bertemu dengannya lagi tahun depan." tukasnya seraya menarik tangan Luhan untuk bangun dan mengikutinya.

Luhan berdiri namun tidak beranjak dari sana. Tangannya yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan Sehun menahan namja itu agar tidak menariknya. Menghasilkan sebuah tatapan bingung dari si pemilik tangan.

"Aniyo!" ujarnya. Tersenyum manis melihat kebingungan di wajah Sehun, Luhan mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang namja tampan itu. Menghirup sejenak harum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya sebelum mendongak untuk menatap Sehun.

"Bukan 'sampai jumpa', Sehun-ah! Tapi 'selamat tinggal'. Karena hari ini, adalah terakhir kalinya aku kemari untuk kenangan masa lalu. Karena setelah hari ini, setiap kali aku datang ke tempat ini, adalah untuk membuat kenangan indah yang baru," Luhan memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan mencium dagu runcing Sehun sekilas. "Kenangan baru yang begitu indah... Denganmu!"

Karena Luhan sadar, dia tidak boleh lagi meneteskan air matanya untuk kenangan masa lalu. Karena saat ini, dia tengah merajut masa depannya.

Bersama dengan Sehun. Penyelamatnya. Yang telah membawakan sebuah lagu cinta yang baru untuknya.

Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun tepat setelah Kris meninggalkannya di bangku itu sendirian tiga tahun lalu. Dengan sebuah sapu tangan biru di tangan dan senyum ramah yang tak akan pernah bisa Luhan lupakan.

Sehun menjadi sahabat barunya dan menawarkan banyak warna baru padanya. Membuatnya melihat dunia yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Luhan sebelumnya. Dunia dimana tidak ada Kris di dalamnya. Dan meyakinkan Luhan kalau dia akan bertahan di dunia itu meski Kris tidak ada di sana.

Dan begitu saja, perlahan-lahan, Sehun mulai menginvasi relung hati Luhan yang terasa begitu kosong sebelumnya. Sehun yang begitu sabar menghadapinya. Sehun yang begitu berusaha memahaminya. Sehun yang mengajarkan satu hal penting dalam hidup Luhan.

Bahwa kenangan, tetaplah sebuah masa lalu. Dan dia tidak bisa tinggal di sana selamanya.

Betapa besarnya pun cinta Luhan pada Kris, kenangan akan selalu menjadi kenangan. Sebuah kenangan yang akan selalu tersimpan dengan manis di dalam hatinya. Di salah satu sudut hatinya, di mana akan selalu ada nama Kris di sana. Sebuah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Luhan selalu berharap. Seperti dirinya yang akan selalu memberikan tempat spesial untuk Kris di dalam hatinya, dia berharap kalau Kris juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuknya. Luhan selalu berharap kalau dirinya, juga akan selalu memiliki satu tempat penting dan spesial di salah satu sudut hati Kris yang terdalam.

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir ranum Luhan. Hadiah dari Sehun akan ucapan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Sehun dengan senyum tipis yang begitu mempesona. Senyum yang sama yang telah membuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Senyum yang begitu nenawan di matanya.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Sehun lagi sebelum kemudian membawa Luhan kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan posisinya di dalam pelukan Sehun. Mencium harum tubuh Sehun yang begitu ia suka. Detak jantung Sehun terdengar begitu kencang di telinganya, namun tetap beraturan, dan Luhan menyukainya. Rasanya, seperti sebuah nyanyian cinta di telinga Luhan. Lagu cinta yang Luhan yakini akan menggantikan semua lagu sedih yang ditinggalkan Kris untuknya.

'Selamat tinggal, Kris!' ucap Luhan dalam hatinya.

Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada 'Cinta Pertama', Luhan baru tahu kalau itu terasa begitu melegakan. Seolah ada beban berat yang terangkat dari kedua pundak mungilnya. Begitu ringan.

Dan hari ini, di hari yang sama, di tempat yang sama, Luhan telah berhasil membuat sebuah kenangan baru yang akan menggantikan satu dari sekian banyak kenangan lamanya. Dan Luhan sudah bertekad di dalam hati, untuk membuat lebih banyak lagi kenangan baru yang begitu indah bersama Sehun di hari-hari berikutnya.

Sampai semua kenangan lama itu terhapus dari pikirannya. Sampai semua kenangan lama itu tidak lagi memiliki arti lebih dari sebuah kenangan masa lalu baginya.

Sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang begitu berharga. Sekarang, dan selamanya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Kalau ada typo(s) di mana-mana, harap dimaklumi yaaaaaa. Soalnya Liyya ngetiknya dari hape

#BOW

Gak mau ngomong apa-apa lagi,

Cuma mau bilang MAAF kalau gak jelas, gak ngefeel, dan mengecewakan :'(

Buat OYA, maaf kalau g sesuai harapan deeeeeekkkk!

#ngilang

BTW, meskipun ini cerita gak jelas, tapi kalo ada yang berinat untuk baca n ninggalin jejak, Liyya ucapkan banyaaaaaakkkkk terima kasih :D


End file.
